The Married Life
by SVUmarish
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Witness Protection. (You can go read it if you want, but it's not necessary to read this story). The title says it all - Olivia and Elliot have been married for 5 years and this story follows their marriage.
1. chapter 1

**_I'm writing a short story of Elliot and Olivia's married life. This is a sequel of Witness Protection (You can go check it out if you want to). I'm not writing a long sequel, but I do want to give you guys a sequel. Enjoy ;)_**

 _A little information: Elliot and Olivia have been married for 5 years. Vivian_ _is 20 years old and she lives in a dorm at NYU. She and Josh is in a relationship - 2 years. Olivia gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Oliver who is now 4 years old. Olivia also gave birth to a baby girl 2 years after Oliver was born, Ellie who is now 2 years old._

 _I apologize for any grammer mistakes._

 _Disclaimer: Dick Wolf obviously owns Olivia and Elliot, not me :)_

 **-EO-**

Olivia laughs loudly when Elliot pulls her back into the house "El I have to pick up the kids" she says pulling his hands off her hips. She squeals when Elliot bites her earlobe "Elliot Stabler!" she yells while trying to control her laughter as he tickles her.

"I love you" he says crashing his lips on her, she moans lightly "I love you too" she wiggles out of his arms.

"I'll hurry back okay?" Olivia says smiling pecking his lips lightly as she walks out the door again. "Yea you better or else you're not getting dessert after dinner" Elliot yells as she gets into the car.

Elliot hears her chuckle before she closes the car door. They both knew that was a lie.

 **-EO-**

"Hey guys" Olivia says greeting her daughter and son by kissing their heads. Ellie reaches up, Olivia picks her up receiving a kiss on the cheek. "Hi mommy" Oliver responds taking her hand. "How was school?" she asks walking with them to the car.

"I drawed a picture!" Oliver says excitedly reaching for his backpack. "Olly honey show mommy when we get home, then you can show daddy too okay?" Oliver nods pulling his hand back out of the backpack. Olivia picks Oliver up and puts him in his car-seat. She kisses his forehead "Mommy missed you two today" Oliver smiles in response.

She walks to the other side of the car and sits Ellie in her car-seat too. "Are you tired sweetheart?".

Ellie nods rubbing her eyes with her little fists. "Do you guys want a milkshake?" she asks. Ellie nods immediately "Yes please" she adds with the nod. Oliver nods too.

 **-EO-**

"Where's my milkshake?" Elliot asks furrowing his brow. "Daddy!" Oliver smiles running to him. Elliot catches him twirling him then setting him down "Can I show my picture now?" Oliver asks turning to Olivia. "Of course honey, here you go" Olivia says handing his backpack to him so he can get the picture out. Ellie reaches for Elliot and he takes her kissing her chubby cheek.

Olivia smiles handing him the half of her milkshake. He takes a sip then pulls Olivia to him kissing her hard. Olivia gently pulls away smiling. Oliver walks over to his parents with the picture in his hands "Look!" he stretches the picture out to them.

Olivia picks Oliver up settling him on her hip letting him show them the picture. "Here's mommy and daddy.." he points to the picture where he drawed them "Ellie, me and Vivi" he says smiling. Olivia kisses his head "This is beautiful Olly" Oliver smiles brightly "Thank you".

"This is a great picture buddy" Elliot says taking the picture putting it against the fridge along with a few others from him and Ellie.

 **-EO-**

"Oliver Stabler!" Olivia yells running after her naked son who's laughing finding the whole situation hilarious. Elliot laughs watching his son dance and running from his wife after his bath. Olivia stops running, she looks at Elliot with her hand on her hip "Really Elliot? You just gonna sit on your ass and laugh?" Elliot nods smiling "Yeah I am".

Olivia laughs "Go get your son and convince him to put some clothes on, he gets that from you so it's your job" Elliot laughs getting up wrapping his arms around Olivia "You love it when I'm naked" he says into her ear. She slaps his ass "Yeah I do.. Go get our son dressed"

Elliot smiles kissing Olivia, he pulls away then grabs Oliver when he comes speeding past them. Oliver laughs loudly holding onto Elliot as he holds him upside down. Elliot dresses Oliver in pyjamas then Olivia joins him as they tuck him in. They read him a bedtime story and after a few minutes he's asleep.

"Come on Ellie bug" Olivia says picking her daughter up from the couch where she was watching cartoons "Mommy just a lil bit longer" she complains pointing at the tv. "Honey it's already past your bedtime, you know the rules" Ellie sighs dramatically "Okay.. but do i have to bath tonight?" Ellie asks.

"You want to have a piggy night?" Olivia says kissing Ellie all over her face. Ellie laughs nodding "Yes" she makes little pig noises making Olivia laugh "Since it's Friday I guess you can have a piggy night" Olivia says smiling.

Olivia lays Ellie down in her bed. "I hear there's a little piggy in the house" Elliot says coming into the room. Ellie giggles "It's mommy!" Elliot smiles "Mommy is the piggy?" Elliot asks receiving a nod from Ellie. Elliot sniffs Olivia "whoo, mommy is a stinky piggy" Elliot says smiling when Ellie erupts in laughter. When she calms down the tuck her in kissing her head. "Mommy sing for me" she mumbles cuddling against the pillows. Olivia sings Ellie's favourite lullaby until she's asleep.

 **-EO-**

"I think this stinky piggy has to take a shower with me" Elliot says as soon as they enter their room. Elliot pulls Olivia to him by her hips "I want my dessert" he says.

Olivia smiles "I don't think a stinky piggy goes well with a dessert" she says smrinking. Elliot smiles picking her up causing her to squeal "Maybe I like it that way" he says slapping her ass when he throws her over his shoulder. Olivia laughs as he carries her to their ajoining bathroom.

He puts her down cupping her face while kissing her. His hands slide down her sides, he grabs the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it aside. He groans looking at her making Olivia laugh "Elliot are you gonna do that everytime you see me naked?"

"I can't help it honey, your body is amazing" he says pushing his face into her breasts. Olivia smiles bringing Elliot's shirt over his head, her fingers tracing his muscles as he kisses her passionately. She reaches the button of his jeans, she easily unbuttons his jeans pulling the the zipper down just as quickly. Olivia shoves the pants downwards making them fall to the ground at his ankles.

"You're over dressed" Elliot states pushing Olivia's pants down along with her panties. She smiles at him pushing his boxers down at the same time causing his erection to pop out. "Oh we're already excited?" Elliot smiles kissing her neck as he unclasps her bra throwing it across the bathroom. He grabs her thighs picking her up and getting in the shower.

He sets her down turning the water on, Olivia lets out a small yell when the cold water sprays on her "Asshole" she says laughing. "I'm sorry beautiful" he says pulling her to him.

She cups his face kissing him lovingly, she slips her tongue into his mouth. She reaches between them taking his thick long cock into her hand. She strokes him in a slow motion as he sucks on her neck.

He pushes her up against the shower wall making her moan. She lets his cock fall from her hand when his wet mouth closes over her nipple. "Fuck El" she moans leaning her head back against the wall. He smiles reaching for his cock, he rubs his tip between her folds "Stop teasing me Stabler"

Elliot smiles pushing into her, filling her completely. He gives her time to adjust then starts to thrust into her, hard and fast. Olivia's nails dig into Elliot's back as he pulls out almost completely before slamming back into her.

Elliots holds Olivia by her waist as he thrusts into her. "El- I- I'm close" Olivia says between moans. "Let go baby" Elliot says feeling her walls tightening around him. He thrusts up into her making her cum as her body shakes from her orgasm ripping through her. Elliot thrusts up harder into her as her walls keep getting tighter. He thrusts up deep into her one last time as he cums.

Olivia smiles running her fingers through his short hair as he breathes against her neck still holding her up "I love shower sex" he says out of breath. Olivia laughs "I know baby" She kisses his head "You love sex anywhere"

"That's true" Elliot says with a smile. They get out of the shower after washing themselves. Elliot wraps a towel around him then Olivia.

He dries her making her smile as she pecks his cheek. Elliot picks her up and carries her to their bed. He lays her down on her side, he drops his towel getting in next to her. "I love you" Olivia says when he pulls her to him. "I love you too" he says while kissing her head then kissing her lips.

 **-EO-**

 _Please review! I enjoy reading them so much! In the next chapter Vivian will appear - I will go into a little detail about her life too._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review please! If you have a suggestion for a chapter please tell me and I might use it._

 **-EO-**

Vivian walks out of the class, very grateful for the upcoming weekend. When she spots her boyfriend's car she walks over getting in. She kisses Josh's cheek "How was class?" he asks taking her bag and throwing it in the back seat. "It was fine, I'm just ready for this weekend" she says placing her hand on his thigh when he starts the car. "Oh come on it can't be that bad" Josh laughs.

"It was very bad, I barely saw you with all these tests" Vivian says looking over at Josh. "You missed me?" Josh asks with a grin. "Yes, didn't you miss me?" Vivian asks cocking her eyebrow. "Of course I did"

"Good. Have you packed yet?" Vivian asks getting her phone out from her pocket. "I did, my things are already in the back" Vivian nods then lets out a long groan "My dad is so extra.." she rolls her eyes "We can't sleep in the same room" she says reading the text that she received from her dad.

"I respect that Viv" Josh says as they stop in front of Vivians' dorm room. "Of course you do, we need to go get a present for my mom too before we get to the house" Vivian says as she goes into the dorm with Josh following her in.

 **-EO-**

Elliot smiles as he puts the flower into the very small vase next to the berry filled pancakes topped with cream and syrup. "Okay, do you guys have your presents ready for mommy?" Elliot asks his two kids. Ellie takes the cupcake that she and Oliver made for Olivia while nodding followed by Oliver holding the present packet up that is also from him and Ellie.

Elliot opens the door to their bedroom letting his kids go in first. Ellie lets out a giggle as they walk towards the bed. "Happy Birthday Mommy!" Oliver and Ellie yells. Olivia smiles as she sits up looking at them "Mhmm what smells so good" Ellie pushes the mess of a cupcake towards Olivia's face letting it almost smash in her face "Oh yummy" Olivia takes a big bite while Ellie still holds it out.

Olivia reaches out pulling Ellie onto the bed, crumbs covering the bed sheets. She pecks Ellie's head "mommy no! My head's all sticky now" she says laughing. Oliver hops onto the bed in front of Olivia pushing the present into her hands. Before she opens the present she kisses both their heads again "I am the luckiest mommy" she says winking at them. She takes the present out and smiles looking at the frame that was painted by Ellie and Oliver. Each one clearly had their own side because the one side was pink covered with glitter and the other side was covered in green paint. Finishing the frame off was letters forming the phrase 'best mommy'. Inside the frame was a photo of her and the kids in the pool laughing.

She smiles hugging them both tightly "I love you two, thank you it's beautiful" Olivia says kissing them again. They move aside so Elliot can put the tray on her lap "Happy birthday beautiful" Elliot says smiling.

"Thank you honey" Olivia says pulling him to her kissing him deeply. Elliot cups her face slipping his tongue into her mouth. "ewhh" both their kids groan. Olivia laughs against Elliot's mouth gently pulling away "I love you" she says pecking his lips. "I love you too" he says sitting next to her as she starts to eat.

 **-EO-**

"What time is Vivian and Josh coming?" Olivia asks as she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Elliot looks at her from their bed "Anywhere from around 1, Vivian still had to go pack after her class".

"You're gonna be covered in crumbs El, I haven't changed the sheets" Olivia says as she grabs underwear. "You can just eat it off me" Elliot smrinks at her. "I'm the birthday girl, you're supposed to eat things off me" Olivia says walking over to the bed putting her underwear down. "Oh trust me, I plan to"

Olivia raises her eyebrow "You do?" Elliot nods grabbing her towel and pulling it so it will fall to the ground. Olivia laughs when it doesn't come off, she reaches up letting the towel fall to the ground. She hears Elliot's sharp intake of air "Liv baby, you're beautiful".

Olivia looks up connecting her eyes with his "I love you" she says leaning to him kissing him softly. He smiles brightly "I love you too" Elliot says pulling Olivia to him.

Olivia pulls away when there's a knock on their bedroom door "Mommy! Ellie broke a plate!" Oliver says loudly through the door. "We're coming now honey" Olivia says then hears his footsteps going downstairs. "Please go check if it was a glass plate, I don't want them to get hurt" Olivia says getting up to see Elliot already getting up.

Elliot pecks her lips then goes downstairs to the kids. He sees the plate broken and Ellie crying close by. Elliot picks her up "Did the glass cut you anywhere Ellie?" He asks checking her bare feet and hands as she shakes her head still crying. "Hey why are you crying then hmm?" Elliot says kissing her cheeks "It's just a plate honey" she calms down a little. Elliot carries her away from the shattered glass setting her on the couch in the living room.

Elliot cleans it and makes sure that there is no more glass. "Don't cut yourself" Olivia teases when she walks in the kitchen fully dressed. "Ha ha" Elliot laughs sarcastically looking at her. She smiles taking his hand in hers and stroking her fingers over the small scar on the palm of his hand.

 ** _Olivia laughs when Elliot lifts her onto the table spreading her legs. A glass tumbles off the table, as Elliot tries to grab the glass it shatters against his hand. One sharp piece stabs into his hand "Fuck!" he yells pulling it out quickly causing a stream of blood to flow down his hand. Olivia jumps off the table pressing a towel against his hand "You need stitches" she says immediately grabbing the keys "Olivia I don't need stitches"_**

"That happened because you can't keep it in your pants long enough to take me to our room" Olivia smrinks. Elliot laughs "You love having sex on tables Liv".

"Yeah yeah.. I'll have sex with you anywhere and you know it Stabler" Elliot smiles wrapping his arms around her kissing her softly.

 **-EO-**

"Hey mom!" Vivian says hugging her mom tightly "Happy birthday old women" she adds receiving a laugh from her mom. "Hey Viv and thank you" Olivia says kissing Vivian's cheek. "Hi Josh" Olivia says with a wave. "Hi Olivia, happy birthday" He says hugging her too. Josh shakes Elliot's hand then follows Vivian inside.

"Vivi!" Oliver yells running to her hugging her tightly then fist bumping Josh. Ellie hugs them both laughing when Vivian tickles her "Vivi noo! no tickle monster" Ellie says pushing Vivian's tickling hands away from her.

Vivian follows her mom into the kitchen "How was all the tests?" Olivia asks pouring a glass of wine for her and Vivian and pouring chocolate milk in two sippy cups for Ellie and Oliver. "I studied myself half to death, but the tests were fine" Vivian answers getting out two beers, one for her dad and one for Josh.

"I'm glad sweetheart" Olivia says smiling "Lets go sit outside" she adds. Vivian stops her "Dad doesn't let me and Josh sleep in one room. We're both adults and we would never.. you know in the house where you guys might hear us" Vivian says

"Viv.. he will warm up to that idea sooner or later, give it time." Olivia says looking at Vivian "Can't you talk to him?" Vivian asks pouting making Olivia laugh "No, I'll talk to him next time okay?" Vivian nods but bites her lip "What if I sneak into his room" Olivia shakes her head opening the door so they can join Elliot and Josh in the backyard. "Vivian do what you want honey."

Vivian smiles taking the two beers to her dad and Josh while Olivia gives the sippy cups to Ellie and Oliver. "Mommy can we swim later?" Ellie asks holding onto Olivia's leg when she sits down. "Yeah we can swim later" Olivia says pulling Ellie onto her lap and kissing her head. Vivian puts her glass of wine down on her chair grabbing the soccer ball on the lawn "Come on Olly let's play" she says causing Oliver to jump up and run. The two of them run up and down the yard kicking the ball to each other.

Vivian comes to sit down after awhile out of breathe "Does he ever get tired?" Olivia laughs looking at her son still running around the yard "He's very active, to active, but he'll calm down later" Olivia says smiling as she faces Vivian again. "It's been two year now again, is there another one coming?" Vivian asks letting her eyes drop to her moms' stomach.

Olivia smiles a little "No, these two keep us very busy" Olivia kisses Ellie's head and she smiles up at her mom. "Go play with Olly" Olivia says taking Ellie off her lap. Ellie runs to her brother kicking the ball around.

Elliot sits down on Olivia's lap, she pinches his butt making him jump "Liv owh" he rubs the skin his wife just pinched making Olivia laugh. He pulls her up sitting down then letting her sit on his lap. He sips his beer holding his one arm around her waist.

Ellie lets out a yell followed by uncontrollable sobs as the ball accidentally hit her against her head. She cries loudly running towards Olivia and Elliot. "Olly kicked me" she cries when she reaches them. Olivia runs her fingers through Ellie's hair "Come on sweetheart, it was an accident" Olivia says kissing her head softly where the ball hit her.

Ellie lets out another small sob "Better?" Olivia asks with a small smile. Ellie nods wiping her eyes "swimming?" she asks pointing at the pool. Olivia nods patting Elliot's chest "You gonna dress Olly?" Olivia asks. Elliot nods kissing her hand "I will"

"Dress yourself too" Olivia says smrinking at Elliot. Elliot laughs "I thought you were gonna dress me" he says kissing her below her ear. Olivia turns kissing his cheek "I don't dress you, I undress you" she whispers with a smile.

Elliot captures her lips between his holding her close. She pulls away gently "Okay lets go get dressed and swim".

 **-EO-**

"Thanks El, dinner was amazing" Olivia says kissing Elliot lovingly. "and thanks Josh for helping him" Olivia says with a smile. Josh smiles in return while Elliot places his hand on her thigh with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, since I'm the one in this household that can cook"

Olivia laughs shoving him a little "Hey I can cook" she states "Yeah, but who taught you?" Elliot asks smiling. He earns an eye roll from Olivia "You taught me" she leans over pecking his cheek "cocky bastard" she adds with a smile. Oliver's eyes go big hearing his mom.

"Mommy! that's a bad word" he says very dramatically. Elliot smiles "Liv how could you speak like that?" he asks acting very shocked then kissing her cheek. "Sorry Olly" Olivia says smiling and blowing him a kiss. "It's okay mommy, I'll forgive you cause it's your birthday" he states while smiling brightly.

 **-EO-**

Elliot grabs whip cream and strawberries with the biggest grin on his face. He goes back upstairs opening their bedroom door. Olivia laughs when she sees him coming in with the whip cream and strawberries "You weren't kidding huh?" Elliot closes the door grinning "Do I ever joke around about serious stuff like this?" he asks closing the door, making sure he locks it behind him.

He walks over to the bed putting the whip cream and strawberries down, he crawls over Olivia kissing her passionately. Olivia moans loudly into his mouth, he slips her night-shirt over her head smiling very big when he sees that she has nothing on beneath it. "Oh you knew you were getting a present mhmm?" Elliot says as he runs his fingers between her folds.

Olivia moans in response. He kisses her neck lovingly. He grabs the whip cream starting to shake it. "Hey I want you naked too Stabler" she says smiling. Elliot smiles throwing the whip cream back down, he strips off all his clothes before jumping back on the bed. He grabs the whip cream again shaking it, he makes a trail of whip cream from her neck, all over her boobs, down her stomach onto her bare mound.

Elliot licks his lips making Olivia smile "You just gonna stare like an idiot?" Elliot dips his head in response starting to lick and suck the cream from Olivia's body. He sucks both Olivia's nipples earing all kinds of sounds from her. Elliot lifts his head to look at her, revealing a whip cream moustache. Olivia laughs loudly pulling his face to hers "You are so cute" she says before sucking the cream off his lips.

 **-EO-**

 _Please review, if Chapter 2 gets at least 5 reviews I'll write another chapter, if not I'm stopping the story here. I hope you are enjoying the story :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying the story. If you haven't noticed, the chapters don't follow on each other, so after every chapter there is like a 'time skip'._** **I'm sorry, I took a little longer to update!**

 _Enjoy this chapter and please review!_

 **-EO-**

"You guys can each open up one present before bed" Elliot says looking at his two kids who's eyes immediately light up. "We can?" Oliver asks with a huge smile on his face. "If you listen to your mom and go bath" Elliot says glancing at his wife standing against the wall with a stern look on her face after struggling to get the kids to go take a bath.

Ellie lets out a huff as she hops off the couch "I'm first" she says walking to her mom. Ellie reaches out taking Olivia's hand. Olivia quickly baths Ellie and baths Oliver after her. Elliot gets Ellie and Oliver dressed after their baths. "Can we open one now?" Ellie asks as the four of them walk down the stairs.

"Yeah you each can open one" Elliot says following them to the Christmas tree. Olivia smiles grabbing her glass of wine from the counter as she joins them. "Can we pick any one to open?" Oliver asks looking at the piles of presents.

"Yeah pick one with your name on" Olivia says getting up to help Ellie. Olivia takes out the biggest box knowing Ellie would want to open it first "Do you want to open this one?" Olivia asks. "This one is mine?" Ellie asks as her eyes widen "Yes sweetheart, this is yours". Ellie nods excitedly "Yes I want to open this one!"

"Can i open this one?" Oliver asks looking at his big present. "Of course" Olivia says kissing his head then sitting down next to Elliot. "You guys can open them" Elliot says giving the kids permission to open the presents.

The wrapping paper flies across the room as both kids tear their presents open. Ellie is the first one that lets out a loud excited yell, she runs to her parents hugging them and thanking them soon followed by Oliver doing the exact same. "You guys like it?" Olivia asks smiling.

"Yes" Ellie says smiling "Love it" Oliver adds. Elliot helps to build Oliver's race track while Olivia helps Ellie carry all her barbie dolls to the dollhouse, so the kids can play with their presents a bit before going to bed.

 **-EO-**

"Come on you two, it's time for bed" Olivia says pointing at the big Christmas bed she and Elliot made in front of the tv for the four of them with mattresses and blankets. "I sleep on Daddy's side" Oliver says jumping up and running to the bed jumping on Elliot. Olivia smiles taking Ellie's hand and leading her to the big bed. Olivia hands them both hot chocolate in a sippy cup then one cup that she and Elliot shares not wanting to drink a whole cup by themselves.

Elliot lays on his back watching as his wife bends over getting the Christmas animation ready for the kids. He's so lost in watching her ass he doesn't hear Oliver babbling on and on about the race track. "Elliot honey, our son is talking to you" Olivia says as she turns around.

Elliot smiles turning his attention to Oliver. Olivia lays back into Elliot's open arm, she pulls Ellie into her arm. The movie starts causing the kids to place all their attention on the tv. Olivia smiles when Elliot starts to nibble her earlobe, she pulls her head back so he releases her earlobe. She looks at him with a glare receiving an innocent look from him.

 **-EO-**

"Mommy! Daddy wake up! it's Christmas!" Ellie yells as Oliver jumps on the mattresses to wake their sleeping parents. Olivia is the first one to sit up, still wrapped in Elliot's arms. She grabs Oliver pulling him to her kissing him all over his face then doing the same to Ellie "Good morning, and Merry Christmas" Olivia says to them both.

The two of them kiss Olivia's cheek "More presents?" Ellie asks with a bright smile. "We're first gonna eat breakfast then open the presents" Oliver groans "Mommy" he complains stretching the word out as long as he can. "We're gonna eat first" Olivia kisses their heads.

"Hurry" Oliver says impatiently as he and Ellie both run to the kitchen. Olivia leans down kissing a trail of open mouthed kisses up her husband's neck to his mouth and back to a spot that drives him crazy on his neck "Merry Christmas El" Olivia says in a whisper causing Elliot to groan. He pushes his face against her breasts making her laugh "Come on the kids are impatient" she adds.

Elliot smiles looking up at her "When am I getting my present?" Olivia laughs "Elliot come on honey" she gently pushes him aside to get up. As she gets up Elliot grabs her legs biting her butt. Olivia shrieks laughing "Elliot Stabler!" Elliot laughs with her finally getting up.

 **-EO-**

"Can we start anywhere?" Ellie asks excitedly looking at the presents. "How about Olly hands out the presents and when you have them all you can open them?" Olivia suggests. Ellie nods sitting down. Oliver starts handing out the presents "What should I do with Vivi's?" he asks. "Just put hers back under the tree buddy" Elliot answers.

When they finally have their presents they start opening them. Olivia and Elliot put their presents aside watching their kids open their presents.

With each present the kids open the happier they get. Oliver got a lot of cars, a new football and action figures while Ellie got dolls, colouring books and small furniture for her doll house. "This one is for me and Ellie" Oliver says frowning as he holds the envelope. Olivia nods "Yeah it is, open it"

Ellie stands next to Oliver as he opens it, when he opens it Ellie yells loudly "We're going to Disneyworld?" she starts crying from happiness. Olivia smiles "Yes honey"

Oliver smiles brightly, he and Ellie hug their parents.

They run off to play. Elliot runs his hand down Olivia's back "Open your present" he says looking at her. Olivia first opens the present from the kids. On the right side was Oliver's day of birth, a clock on the time he was born and a print of his foot and hand, on the left side was Ellie's day of birth, clock and a print of her hand and foot "This is beautiful" Olivia says getting tears in her eyes.

She starts opening Elliot's present to her. There's a frame in with a map with a red heart around the location they first met and their names below the map. With that was a small key chain with the phrase 'my best catch' and dangling next to it a baseball glove with a ball in it "This is fucking cute" Olivia says kissing his cheek. She then pulls out a beautiful necklace.

Olivia turns to Elliot kissing him lovingly "Thank you El, I love you. Put it on for me" she says giving it to Elliot. He puts the necklace on for her kissing her neck softly "I love you too honey".

Elliot opens his presents from Olivia first. He pulls out a red shirt with the white phrase 'I love my smokin' hot wife' printed on it. Elliot laughs "Oh yes!" he pulls his current shirt off pulling the red one on. He pulls out a frame with a bunch of pictures of him and Olivia and the kids. He pulls out the last item that's a ring. Engraved into the ring are both their names and their marriage date.

Elliot puts it on "Thank you Liv" Elliot kisses her lovingly. Elliot opens the present from the kids. He pulls out a cup, he starts laughing when he sees what stands on it 'World's best farter' then right below it in a smaller font 'i mean farther'. He pulls out another frame that has superheroes and phrases next to them like 'Our dad is braver, Our dad is stronger' and so on.

 **-EO-**

Olivia bites her lip as she walks out of the bathroom behind Elliot. She slaps his naked ass, he looks over his shoulder with a smrink "You want some of this booty?" Elliot asks shaking his butt. Olivia laughs wrapping her arms around him, she kisses his back softly "mhmm I need some of this booty" she gives his ass a squeeze.

Elliot turns around looking down at his wife in a red Christmas jersey with a fat santa on it. He lets out a laugh "Remove that shirt please, I can't have santa stare at me like that" Olivia lets out a laugh as she pulls the shirt over her head revealing her perky breasts in a red lace bra "Fuck Liv" Elliot mumbles grabbing her as he throws her on the bed.

 **-EO-**

"Hi honey, merry Christmas to you two" Olivia says hugging Vivian then Josh "Come on in" Vivian is the first to enter the house, she almost gets tackled to the ground by Ellie and Oliver hugging her "Hey bro, hey sis" Vivian says with a smile ruffling both of their hair. "Vivi we got you presents" Ellie says pulling her to the tree "You too Josh" Oliver adds showing him to the Christmas tree. Olivia smiles as she takes Elliot's hand and they enter the room after the kids.

"Mom.. dad.. we got you something to but it's really small.. With the apartment we had to pay a big ammount for the deposito-" she gets cut off by Olivia "Honey stop, we don't expect you to buy big gifts. We're the parents, we buy the gifts" Olivia smiles "Open them"

Vivian and Josh open the presents to find a few appliances and things they can use around their new apartment. Vivian smiles brightly "Thank you so much mom and dad" she hugs them both tightly. Josh thanks them too. It was all things they needed in the apartment so they were very happy.

 **-EO-**

"I see you got a nice present mom" Vivian says pointing to a spot on her neck where Olivia's hickey is. Olivia's eyes widen as she slaps Elliot's arm when he starts to laugh "El, baby.. you said you weren't gonna leave one"

Elliot shrugs in response "You told me to late.. it was already there" Olivia shakes her head kissing his cheek "Of course it was already there"

 _Please Review! I love to read them and they motivate me to write more. Should I continue?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Please Review!_

"How late is Vivi coming?" Oliver asks watching his mom flip a pancake "Later tonight honey, you just wanna get rid of me and daddy hmm?" Olivia says looking at Oliver over her shoulder. "Where are you and daddy going?"

"I already told you sweetie, me and daddy are going on a date night" Olivia says pouring juice in two glasses and two cups. "Why can't me and Ellie come with?" Oliver asks curiously. "Because it's date night, you and Ellie will be very bored and mommy and daddy need some time alone too"

"Why do you need time alone?" Olivia laughs at the questions her son is throwing in her direction "Olly go call your sister please" she says ignoring his last question. Oliver hops off the chair "I'll ask daddy then" he says running away to call his sister. Olivia smiles putting breakfast on the table.

Elliot comes up behind her grasping her hips, he pulls her to him kissing her softly "I can't wait for tonight" Elliot states. Olivia presses her hips into Elliot's "Me neither" she says giving him a quick kiss as the kids walk in.

Ellie hops onto her chair and Oliver too "Daddy, why do you and mommy need time alone?" Oliver asks looking at his dad as he sits down "Well daddy needs to give mommy some love" Elliot says wiggling his eyebrows at Olivia.

Olivia's eyes widen as she slaps Elliot on his arm playfully. Oliver frowns in response and Olivia sits down "Me and daddy are just going to dinner" she says looking at Elliot.

"Yeah I'm just gonna eat mommy- with mommy" Elliot says smrinking at the glare Olivia is giving him. Olivia rolls her eyes in response.

 **-EO-**

Olivia packs another pair of pants for Ellie making the pants five in total. Elliot walks into the room "Liv the kids are staying at Vivian's for one night, not a week" Elliot takes out three pants "You can pack both of their things in one bag" he adds pulling out two shirts. "Elliot she can have an accident" Elliot laughs "Olivia stop worrying, I'll pack" Elliot grabs a red shirt for Oliver with green pants.

"That doesn't even go together" Olivia grabs the pants back "And he hates these pants" she takes out blue pants from Oliver's closet and hands it to Elliot so he can put it in the bag. She gets both the kids pyjamas as well as their toiletries.

As Olivia packs the last of the clothes for the kids Elliot grabs her then throws her down on Ellie's bed. He howers over her kissing her, trailing kisses down her neck to her cleavage. Olivia lets out a moan as he sucks on the skin there. Elliot pulls her shirt down with her bra so her breast will pop out "El, we can't.. this is Ellie's ro-" she stops mid sentence letting out a loud moan when Elliot sucks her nipple.

He lets her nipple go with a popping sound "Mommy Vivi is here!" Olivia gasps when she hears her son's voice and his little footsteps getting closer to the room. She pulls her shirt back over her breats and stands up with Elliot just as Oliver comes into the room.

Olivia gives Oliver a small smile "Help daddy carry your bag" she says as she walks out of the room to open the door for Vivian. She opens the door and hugs Vivian "Hey sweetie".

Vivian smiles "Hey mom, I know I'm a little early, but I wanted to hang out a little bit" she says. Olivia nods smiling "It's okay honey come on in". Elliot and Oliver comes downstairs with the bag and Olivia smiles a little looking at them.

 **-EO-**

"Mom you look amazing" Vivian says looking at her mom who is wearing a tight navy dress that ends at her ankles with a slit that goes up to her right thigh, long sleeves and a open back. Her hair is curled in a very loose and messy bun and natural make up and red heels. "Are you sure? Isn't it to much?" Olivia asks as she runs her fingers over the material of the dress.

"No it's perfect, Dad will be drooling all night" Olivia laughs "I guess that is the goal". Elliot was dressed up in a kind of casual suit that complimented Olivia's dress.

Olivia comes downstairs, when Elliot sees her his mouth hangs open "Wow, honey you look beautiful.. as always" he says kissing her softly. Olivia smiles against the kiss "You look very, very handsom Mr Stabler" Olivia says wiggling her eyebrows. Vivian smiles "Okay well Ellie, Oliver lets get going. Josh is waiting for us" Ellie jumps up very excited, she hugs her parents after telling them both that they look beautiful.

Oliver grabs the bag then also hugs his parents to say goodbye. Vivian leaves with her siblings before Elliot and Olivia.

"I'm very tempted to stay" Elliot says letting his eyes roam over Olivia's body. Olivia laughs loudly "Nope, we're going out, I didn't get dressed up for nothing"

"Hey it's not nothing it's sex, last time i checked you were pretty excited to have sex" Elliot says touching Olivia's breast where her nipples are referring to her hard nipples from their previous encounter that day.

Olivia laughs pushing Elliot's hand away "Don't flatter yourself, I was just cold" Elliot laughs grabbing the car keys "Oh come on Liv we both know that's a lie. You were definitely excited to see me" Elliot states proudly as he takes Olivia's hand in his.

Olivia kisses his cheek "I'm always excited to see you baby" she grabs his ass giving it a squeeze before getting into the car.

 **-EO-**

"El this place is very fancy" Olivia states as she sits down "Only the best for you honey" she rolls her eyes in response with a small laugh "You are getting cheesier by the minute".

"You love it" Elliot says while wiggling his eyebrows "Yeah I do, because I love you" Olivia leans closer letting her hand slide up Elliot's thigh stopping just before her hand hits his package "all of you" she adds.

Elliot lets out a low groan "You don't play fair". Olivia smiles taking her hand away and cupping his face as she pecks his lips "Let's eat I'm starving" Olivia says and stops Elliot when she sees he's about to talk "Yeah i know honey, you would rather be eating me". Elliot smrinks in response "Eating you out" he adds.

Olivia laughs a little "Well your wife wants to eat some real food before any activities"

"Happy wife, Happy life" Elliot says while opening the menu "Having a happy wife means feeding her full" Elliot adds. Olivia laughs looking at him "I fall in love with you day after day" Elliot smiles hugging her close "I love you too my beautiful happy wife" he says stroking her back.

 **-EO-**

Olivia chuckles when Elliot leans back patting his stomach "So damn full" he mumbles. "Come here" Olivia says pulling Elliot closer by his tie, she uses her finger to swipe away the chocolate in the corner of his mouth "Babe i left it there for you to lick off" Olivia laughs loudly "You're the one that does the licking sweetheart, not me"

"Well suck it off then" Elliot says with a grin, Olivia's eyes widen as she laughs "That's not what i meant!"

Elliot laughs along with Olivia "You're so beautiful" Elliot says watching his wife laugh "I am the luckiest man ever" he adds receiving a smile from Olivia "I am the luckiest woman" Olivia adds.

"Let's go home" Elliot says after paying, he leads Olivia to their car with a smile on his face.

 **-EO-**

Olivia laughs as she tries to unlock the door with Elliot's hands running all over her body and tugging at the material "El honey can you wait till we're in the house?" She asks laughing. "Hurry" he mumbles against Olivia's neck.

She pushes the door open stumbling in with Elliot right behind her. Elliot immediately picks her up as he locks the door, he carries her all the way to their room, his lips not once leaving her skin.

Her hair is the first thing that got loosened and taken down. Followed is her shoes, both getting thrown in different directions. Elliot finally pulls off her dress satisfied to see her in just a pair of white lace panties.

"Honey you are completely over dressed" Olivia says as she pulls his shirt off, she soon unzips his pants and with Elliot's help getting it off.

Elliot leaves a trail of kisses down Olivia's neck to her boobs. He pauses giving each breast attention with his tongue. He continues the trail of kisses down her stomach to her bare mound.

Elliot slides one of his fingers in between Olivia's folds making her moan out loud. He starts to eat her out sucking her erected clit, sticking his tongue inside her. Olivia grabs the sheets as she moans arching her back, soon she cums.

Elliot smiles pecking her lips. "I love you" Olivia says softly as she cups his face. "I love you too" he says as he slowly enters her.

 ** _The end._**

 _I really hope that you guys enjoyed this story. Please Review for the last chapter- also let me know if I should write another story. I'm sorry this update took so long!_

 _Self Advertisement:_

 _Instagram: @svumarish @mariskasays_


End file.
